


kind of love

by jaeminhyung (asscoups)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, LIKE WTF IS THIS, M/M, but its a failed angst, im sorry, sorry jaemin stans, this is shit, very angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asscoups/pseuds/jaeminhyung
Summary: it was just supposed to be like any other day. instead, jaehyun went home traumatised and injured.





	kind of love

_tik tok._  
  
_stay by my side._  
  
_tik tok._  
  
_don't let me go._  
  
_tik tok._  
  
_i'm only in tears, be with me._  
  
_right now._  
  
_\- lucid dream, monogram_

  
doyoung was cooking dinner when he received a phone call from jaehyun's colleague, yuta. he was beyond surprised when he got the phone call that he almost left the apartment with an opened stove. he remembered about it, thankfully, just as he was about to walked out from his house, all thanks to the smell of his burning chicken.  
  
  
the male got off his car and ran to the hospital's entrance where he met yuta.  
  
  
"where is he? is he okay?" doyoung asked worriedly.  
  
  
"follow me." yuta signalled and lead doyoung to the east wing at the fourth floor of the hospital. doyoung looked at yuta for a second before he trailed behind jaehyun's colleague. yuta looked off. he looked...devastated.  
  
  
and it made doyoung scared. a lot.  
  
  
heck, scared should be an understatement. doyoung was beyond terrified. yuta, whom doyoung knew was very talkative, thanks to their daily bicker session, was eerily silent. yuta, who always had a bright and healing grin plastered on his face most of the times, was not smiling.  
  
  
what if that was a bad sign?  
  
  
living a life without jaehyun was doyoung's worst nightmare and doyoung was afraid that it would happen today, right now and this moment as the two of them approached a room.  
  
  
"he's inside. i've somewhere to go. but if you need anything, call me." yuta informed, voice cold and monotone. doyoung thanked him and the japenese replied back with a smile that did not resemble one. doyoung slided open the door and entered the room.  
  
  
jaehyun was sitting on the bed, shirtless with his right shoulder wrapped in white bandage. the police officer was looking at a picture.  
  
  
doyoung looked at jaehyun's eyes. regret. grief. remorse. intense anguish. doyoung bit his lips. being a police officer was sure rough, especially at the precinct where they're living, of which a lot of crime-related cases had occured almost every week. mostly, murder.  
  
  
just what had his jaehyun encountered today?  
  
  
"hey." doyoung greeted as he approached the injured officer. jaehyun looked up, surprised when his eyes met doyoung's.  
  
  
"hey." he greeted back, offering the male a small smile. doyoung returned the smile and sat on the bed beside jaehyun.  
  
  
"who's that?" doyoung asked, pointing at the young boy in the picture. he looked young, probably a teenager. he was smiling brightly, wearing a orange hoodie and doyoung swore, the smile looked somehow familiar. perhaps similar to a smile of someone he knew. jaehyun looked at the picture again.  
  
  
"he's cute, isn't he? you might seen him around, he lived in the same apartment block with us. a floor below us." jaehyun said, his voice fond and loving. doyoung nodded slowly in comprehension. maybe he once bumped across this boy before.  
  
  
"i always saw him walking alone after school. that kid, he likes to walk alone even though i told him to wait for his brother." jaehyun chuckled. doyoung noticed that jaehyun's unoccupied left hand was gripping on his blanket tightly. he looked up. tears are brimming on jaehyun's tears and the man was trying hard to hold them. he reached out for jaehyun's hand and held it softly.  
  
  
"jaehyun, are you okay?"  
  
  
jaehyun took his time to reply doyoung's question.  
  
  
"no.." jaehyun answered after a while. he sighed, looking down. "not really..."  
  
  
"mind to tell?"  
  
  
jaehyun stayed silent. doyoung kept his hold on jaehyun's hand. the two shared a rule where no secrets went around them without the other knowing . easily said, both of them will share every secret if they had one. doyoung knew well that jaehyun had broke their unsaid rule but doyoung trusted jaehyun. his boyfriend would open up. sooner or later.  
  
  
"do you want..." doyoung was about to ask jaehyun if he want to eat anything but the latter interrupted before he can say anything.  
  
  
"his name was jaemin."  
  
  
"huh?"  
  
  
doyoung blinked in confusion.  
  
  
"the boy in the picture. he's jaemin. nakamoto jaemin. did that ring a bell to you?" jaehyun asked and looked at doyoung.  
  
  
"nakamoto jaemin....is he yuta's adopted brother that you adored a lot?" doyoung asked and jaehyun nodded. now that jaehyun had told him about it, it sure rang a bell. his boyfriend always talk about a certain high schooler whenever doyoung ask about his day. he really adored jaemin a lot, since a younger brother was something that he wished since childhood but didn't had the chance to have one. the two of them matched well together, from what he had heard in jaehyun's daily stories with the student.  
  
  
"i felt bad, doyoung. i felt like killing myself. i am useless. i couldn't even save him. what kind of officer i am?" jaehyun cried, the tears that he held earlier finally made its way down his cheeks.  
  
  
"jaehyun..." doyoung pulled him into a hug and ran his fingers through jaehyun's brown hair softly. he pulled apart after jaehyun's cries turned into soft sobs and wiped the trail of tears on jaehyun's soft cheeks.  
  
  
"mind to share what happened?"  
  
  
"i was patrolling, as always when i got a report about an armed robbery at the city."  
  
  
**_"attention to all patrolling units. we received a report of a robbery at alliance bank, yeoreum street, precinct 12. nearby units, do proceed to the scene. be careful, suspect yang sungjin is armed."_**  
  
  
_jaehyun was patrolling near the bank when the incident happened. being the closest to the scene, he took a right turn and drove to alliance bank, speeding up. he stopped the car not far from the bank and pulled out his gun._  
  
  
_"this is officer jaehyun. i have arrived at the scene. the suspect had a hostage in his arms. do we have more information about the suspect?" jaehyun asked through the walkie talkie strapped to his chest._  
  
  
_"nothing much. all we know is that he escaped from the local mental hospital and is a very unstable man. you are given the permission to shoot if the suspect acted violent. backup are on their way."_  
  
  
_"roger." he observed the suspect. sungjin was holding a hostage and the situation just turned worse for jaehyun. dealing with an armed suspect with a hostage in his arms were deadly and risky. those who went through this kind of situations always felt guilty whenever they couldn't save the hostage. jaehyun didn't wish to go home with those immense guilt._  
  
  
_"seoul police department, put your gun down!" jaehyun yelled, pointing his gun at the suspect and took cover behind the door of his car. sungjin and the hostage turned around and jaehyun's eyes widened in surprise._  
  
  
_"nana...?" jaehyun mumbled. he couldn't believe his eyes. trapped in the hold of the suspect was his colleague's much adored brother, jaemin. the student looked at him in surprise._  
  
  
_"jaehyun hyung! help me!" the hostage cried out in fear. he trashed around, trying to get out from sungjin's hold but he froze on his spot when sungjin pressed the gun to his temple. "move, or i will kill you." he whispered beside jaemin's ear and the student stilled. jaehyun watched the scene in horror._  
  
  
_"you bastard, let him go!" jaehyun shouted. he felt compelled to shoot. he was angry. furious. enraged. but he couldn't let his feelings take over him that easily. jaehyun was never a man of violence. he believed pen was mightier than the sword._  
  
  
_jaehyun looked at jaemin. the student shut his eyes tightly in fear. the police officer only felt a stronger urge to just shoot the life out from the young suspect. fuck that adage. all jaehyun focused on was jaemin. only jaemin._  
  
  
_his mind travelled to his colleague, nakamoto yuta. he needed to save jaemin, for yuta. he owed the latter a lot. plus, jaemin was like a younger brother to him._  
  
  
_"awe, don't be that angry, officer. i won't hurt your little jaemin here," he pulled the trigger and jaehyun's breath hitched for a moment as jaemin let out a soft cry of fear, "if you give me what i want."_  
  
  
_"what do you want? an escape route?"_  
  
  
_"i am not that stupid to believe that i can get out from here. i know that i will get arrested. hell, i don't care if i enter prison. just don't put me back into that shit of a mental hospital." sungjin requested and carved a small maniac smile as he pulled the trigger._  
  
  
_"or jaemin will going to die." he continued, letting out a laugh. jaehyun was horrified. how can sungjin he laugh and smile when a push of his index finger can kill a student?_  
  
  
_"you son of a bitch..." jaehyun cursed under his breath._  
  
  
_"come on, officer. the time is not going to wait." the suspect said, putting a hand into jaemin's pocket and pulled a watch. "tik tok, tik tok." he taunted and jaehyun's tenoer skyrocketed over his shoulder. he shut his eyes in despair and pulled the walkie talkie on his chest._  
  
  
_"this is jaehyun, tell the mental hospital, don't send any of their staffs to the scene." he said and glanced at sungjin._  
  
  
_"why? jaehyun, sungjin is unstable, the mental hospital will take him after the arrest is made." jaehyun's chief replied._  
  
  
_"yang sungjin got a hostage. i can't shoot him, he was using the hostage as a shield." jaehyun said through walkie talkie. "just listen to me."_  
  
  
_"just stay there. backups are on their way." the chief replied, not complying to jaehyun's request and the police officer sighed._  
  
  
_"i told them. no mental hospital, if you put your gun to the ground." jaehyun lied and sungjin eyed him suspiciously before he cackled._  
  
  
_"oh, officer. i am crazy but i am not dumb, you know? i can read you like an open book, it is obvious that you did not got me what i want." sungjin pointed out. by the time he said it, other patrol cars entered the scene and trailing along with them are an ambulance, meant to bring sungjin upon arrest._  
  
  
_"awe, you broke your promise. you need a punishment. say bye bye." sungjin said, faking a sad tone and released a fire. jaehyun stumbled back and groaned in pain as the bullet hit his shoulder. he let go of his gun and grabbed his bleeding shoulder._  
  
  
_"jaehyun hyung!" jaemin screamed and used all of his might to push sungjin away. he ran and jaehyun watched in horror as sungjin aimed for jaemin._  
  
  
_"jaemin, no!" jaehyun watched in horror as several shots were released. jaemin's eyes widened in surprise and the student fell to the ground. sungjin laughed as the other police officers arrested him and cuffed him at the wrist._  
  
  
_"this is why you don't break promises, officer." he managed to said, grinning before he was dragged to the ambulance. jaehyun walked towards jaemin's lifeless body with a wobble. a sob escaped his lips as he fell on his knees beside the student._  
  
  
_"i'm so sorry. i'm sorry..." jaehyun apologised pointlessly and cradled jaemin's dead body in his arms as he bawled over the student's death._  
  
  
"it was extremely hard to break the news to yuta. he didn't take it very well." jaehyun sighed.  
  
  
"he looked very devastated." doyoung pointed out, remembering how lifeless yuta looked when he met the latter in front of the hospital. it must be so hard on yuta. his colleague was injured and his adored brother whose existence was like a sunshine for him was gone.  
  
  
"doyoung..." jaehyun called.  
  
  
"yes, jae?"  
  
  
"should i quit?" he muttered under his breath. thank god that the room is quiet or doyoung wouldn't heard it.  
  
  
"up to you, jaehyun. it's your job, after all." doyoung said, smiling softly as he held jaehyun's hand. he knew what jaehyun meant by that question. even though doyoung wanted jaehyun to quit but he knew for a fact, jaehyun found happiness in that job. he saved their lives, he rescued people.

  
"i am afraid. death can occur to us at any moment and with my job as a police officer, the risk just gets higher by time." jaehyun confessed and grabbed doyoung's hand, sighing shakily. "i don't want to leave you. i want to have children with you. i want to get old with you. and i don't want to die before that happens." jaehyun confessed.  
  
  
"how about you take a month of rest? i'm sure you will get your answer and your injury healed by then." doyoung suggested and his boyfriend nodded.  
  
  
"that sound like a good idea." doyoung smiled.  
  
  
"and jaehyun?" jaehyun looked at him, "i am glad you decide to share your feelings with me, honey. " using romantic pet names was not doyoung's forte but jaehyun liked it a lot. so doyoung thought, using it one time to lift the other spirit's up would be okay. jaehyun looked at him and let out a small laugh.  
  
  
"did you just say that?"  
  
  
"well," doyoung looked down, "you like those kind of things so i thought that doing it one time won't hurt." he mumbled shyly and jaehyun laughed, the dimples that doyoung fell in love with were showing. doyoung looked up and smiled. he could look at the sight of jaehyun smiling everyday and would never be bored of it.  
  
  
jaehyun pulled him into a hug and buried his face into the crook of doyoung's neck, placing a brief kiss on the latter's shoulder.  
  
  
"thank you. i don't know what i'll do without you." jaehyun mumbled and doyoung smiled as he wrapped his arms around him.  
  
  
"i love you, jae."  
  
  
"love you too, babe."


End file.
